


A New Beginning (Harry Styles Dark One Shot)

by Zianourrygirlwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D One Shot, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Styles, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Direction One Shot, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zianourrygirlwrites/pseuds/Zianourrygirlwrites
Summary: Harry is a CEO and Alyssa is one of his employees. Since the first day Alyssa has set her foot in his office, things have changed. Passion sparked. Alyssa and Harry acted like a couple, but they are not. Aly loves Harry but does he feel the same thing?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Harry one shot for my friend Alyssa. I hope you like this girl! :D x This is just fluff guys.

You were in a deep slumber when a movemrnt on your side made you whine a bit. You felt arms from behind you wrap around your waist. Kisses were peppered on your shoulder blade. You opened your eyes, turned on your back and was greeted by a half naked, happy Harry. The sun rays through the window shined on his face, making his green eyes seem brighter. Even with a bed hair, Harry is beautiful.

"Good morning." His deep, husky voice said. You never get used to his morning voice. Just hearing it makes your day.

"Good morning." You smiled.

"Let's get ready."

"Ugh, no. Let me sleep." You demanded and curled yourself, about to sleep again.

"Nope. I am your boss and I command you to get up." He playfully demanded. You ignored him, but if you were in the office, you know that obeying is the best option.

Harry is the CEO of The Styles Incorporation. 3 months ago, you moved to London and needed a job. It was a great opportunity to have applied in his company as a data analyst. Harry was impressed by your past records and hired you. Just three weeks later since you started working, he confessed to you that he likes you and asked you if you'd go out with him. You said yes. However, your relationship with Harry is not legitimately a girlfriend- boyfriend relationship, yet you both act like you are, he gets jealous easily, and he is possessive.

You knew you loved Harry since the first time you saw him. You wouldv'e not involved yourself with him but your feelings for him is strong. He is certain he wants to caress you, give you affection.

"Shut up." You murmured. 

Harry groaned as you said this. He stood up on the bed and jumped, making the bed squeak.

"Harr-y! St- stop!" You laughed. Harry can really act like a 5-year-old but only you see this side of him. Even at the office, it is obvious that he treats you differently compared to others. He is friendly and actually smiles.

"You'll fell , you idiot."

"Not gonna stop until you get up!" His laughter filled the room.

"Fine. Okay, I'll get ready now. Stop it babe" Harry plopped down on your side,he kissed your cheek once again, catching his breathe.

"You're crazy." You kissed his jaw and made your way out of the bed to the bathroom. You heard Harry chuckle and his footsteps padded to the kitchen to make breakfast.

This is a normal routine for you and Harry ever since you moved in with him. You were hesitant at first but you are certain he used his charms to convince you. However, you don't do anything more than making out and literally just laying on the bed beside him. You believed that making love is for two people who love each other, not one- sided.

"You're very impressive with your work." You looked up from your computer and there, leaning on your door frame is Luke Hemmings, the Head in Computer department.

"Luke!" You stood from your seat and told him to come in. "Thank you."

No thanks, just passing by really. I'm gonna go grab some lunch. Wanna come with?" He asked.

"Uhm, I'm waiting for Harry."

"He's in an emergency meeting."

"I know. I will wait."

Luke sighed. "I don't understand why you're still with him when it's clear as the day that he doesn't want commitment."

"Luke, not now." You gave him a look. Luke is the only person who knows the things you and Harry do. He's a clever and observant guy. He also happens to be trust-worthy and your secrets are same with him.

He raised both his hands. "Fine. Well, I gotta go now. I'll be on Subway if ever your prince charming can't have lunch with you."

You smiled and thanked him. When he left, your mind is clouded of Harry. You know very well it's love that's making you stay with him but you hope that one day he can reciprocate the feelings. If not, you know you have to leave. You have to save yourself.

You put your elbow on the table, your face on your palm. You let out a deep sigh and shook the thought on your head. You sent Harry a quick message.

Alyssa: Will you make it to lunch, baby? :) x

Harry: No, baby. I'm still in the meeting. You should eat first. Don't starve yourself. H

Alyssa: :( Okay. See you later. I love you. X

Harry: Later babe. x H

You grabbed your jacket and headed outside the office to the Subway. The restaurant is just a 5-minute walk from the office.

You were laughing with Luke about his childhood stories as you eat your tuna sandwhich when your phone rang on the table. On the screen flashed Harry's contact. You excused yourself to Luke, grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Where are you?" Confusion in his tone

"At Subway." You replied.

"Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with Luke." You glanced at the brunette Aussie guy sitting infront of you and he raised both of his eyebrows as he munched on his sandwich.

"I'll get you." Harry's tone was clipped.

You were taken aback by his tone. "Harry, you don't have to. We're almost finished any-"

"I don't give a fuck. I'm coming." He hissed and ended the call.

5 minutes later, an aggravated Harry came in, he stopped on his way and scanned the room. When he saw you, he walked to your direction.

"Harry" Your smile vanished when you noticed him. He ignored you and made his way to Luke's side who was giving Harry a confused look. Harry took a fist of the collar of his polo and pulled him up.

"I don't want you near her again or I'll fire you." Harry was fuming.

"Chill Mr.Styles, we're just eating!" Luke's hand tried to tear away Harry's but he wouldn't budge. Harry twist it more before completely letting go and pushed Luke back on his chair.

"Luke!"You shrieked.

"Let's go Al." Harry touched your hand but you pulled away.

"Luke, are you alright?"

"Alyssa, I said let us go." His tone was warning.

You let Harry take a hold of your hand this time and walked to the glass door of the restaurant. You looked back to Luke and mouthed "Sorry" to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Shout that belongs to yours echoed in his office when you both walked in.

"Your break is over, go back to work."

His face blank.

"No, I'm not. What you did was uncalled for. You need to apologize to him"

Harry hit the table with his palm. "Do I always have to repeat everything that I tell you? Go back to work."

"You're unbelievable"

Tears fell from your eyes when you walked out his office.

The ride to Harry's was eerily silent inside his Range Rover. Neither of you talked. He would subtly touch your fingers or your thigh but you would pull away. 

When you both entered the house, he hugged you from behind. "I'm sorry." He whispered. His lips were on the nape of your neck.

You sighed and turned to face him. "I think I need to part from you." You said sadly.

He looked at you and couldn't believe what you said, "What do you mean? If this is because of how I acted today, then I'm sorry. You know how I am when somebody touches my girl." He groaned.

"It's not just about that. We both act like we're together even though we're not and I'm tired of it!"

"We both have advantage and everything is going perfect until today." He frowned and was as if thinking to himself.

"You don't understand me because you are not feeling what I feel." You feel tears on the brim of your eyes but you wouldn't let it show.

"What do you feel?"

You shook your head, "That I love you!" His eyes widened. This is the first time you were vocal about your feelings for him.

"I- I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me this before?" He was holding your hands now.

"You don't love me back so what difference would it make?" Your tone was harsh and bitter.

"I really don't know what I feel about you." He admitted.

"I know. I've loved you from the start Harry. I thought I could just enjoy whatever we are doing, but I can't anymore. I have to leave." You weakly whispered the last sentence.

You pulled away again and went to you and Harry's room. Or his room now.. He's always said that it's your and his. You started retrieving your clothes from your shared closet with Harry. You placed them on your suitcase. Harry followed you and tried to stop you.

He held both side of your cheeks, "No no no. Stop this babe. Let's talk about this."

You didn't realize that you were crying when his thumbs caressed your cheeks, wiping away your tears.

You couldn't stop crying. You wanted to lay on the floor and cry yourself to sleep but you have to be brave enough and leave. Leave Harry for good. You'd rather feel this pain right now than more when you fall deeper for him.

"Pls babe, dont"

You looked at him one last time. His eyes look hurt and pleading.

"I love you. It's been so nice to be with you this past months but I have to leave. I need to save myself for falling more to someone who can't love me back." You whispered and left Harry's house.

Hot tears fell from Harry's eyes. He hasn't felt this way before. So much pain. Sure, he became attached to you but is this short period of time enough to fall in love? Harry is uncertain.

Moving to a place without Harry is more difficult than you thought it'd be. You ignored all his calls every day. At work, you make sure that you wouldn't bump into him.

To say that Harry was devastated was an understatement, he would get himself drunk to sleep, he tried to get in bed with random girls but end up making them leave after a makeout or two. This made him realized, all he wanted and needed was you. Harry's heartbeat raced, I love Alyssa too, he thought.

Weekend is your relax time. You spent the whole day watching The Walking Dead. You remembered Harry, he has always accompanied you on your weekend marathons. Sighing, you forced yourself to stop thinking of him for the hundredth time that day.

A knock from the other side of the door was heard. Standing up, you carefully walked to the door and opened. Standing there, was a tired looking Harry.

From being shocked to annoyed, you slammed the door on his face but his big hands stopped it. He opened the door wider.

"Can I come in?" You didn't respond. "Please?"

A tired sigh left your lips. "Fine."

He walked in as you closed the door behind you. To say that Harry was tired is an understatement. You noticed his eyes for the first time. There were dark eyebags, his eyes looked like he has been crying, his green pupils were dull and all you wanted to do was hug and kiss him better. You walked to the kitchen to stop yourself from doing so.

"What are you here for?" Your face was away from his view as you grabbed a glass with one hand from the cup board and poured water in it with the other that was holding a pitchel of water.

"Please, come back to me. I missed you."His voice was tender. Oh how you missed his voice so much.

You faced him, holding the glass of water. "Harry, you know that I ca -"

"I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you. I'm sorry it took awhile for me to realize it."

The glass you were holding slipped from your hands. Pieces of glass scattered on the now wet floor.

"Shit" Harry uttered. You followed to where he was gazing at. A gasp left your lips when you noticed the laceration on your leg.

Without wasting any more second, he helped you sit on the couch, made his way to your bathroom to retrieve your first aid kit, went back to you and aided the wound on your thigh. He sat beside you after cleaning the used materials.

"Thank you." You spoke the first time since the accident.

"You know that I'd do anything for you." You could feel his stare on your face.

"Are you sure that you love me? Why now?" You asked, keeping your stare on the floor. You needed answers.

"Yes. These past few days, I was a total drunk and tried sleeping with girls, but truth is I only want and need you. That's when I realized that I love you."

A moment passed. "You're an idiot,you know that?" You looked at him and smiled for the first time since you left him.

"Your idiot. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Harry pulled you in a longing kiss. It was slow and romantic.

You pulled away first. "In one condition though,"

He went nervous, "Anything."

"No more being harsh with guys out of jealousy. You know I'd tell you if something is wrong."

"Okay, babe. Anything to make you stay."

He realized something, "Oh, and about Luke.."

"What about him?" You frowned.

"I apologized to him last week."

"That's good." You smiled and felt relieved. You still felt guilty about it. "My good baby. " You puckered your lips for him to kiss.

"Only for you though." Harry chuckled and kissed your lips for a second.

"I love you." You said.

"I love you." He replied.

You both leaned into each others' touch, your lips connected to his in a passionate kiss.

That night, you came back with Harry in his home and made love with him for the first time.

\- THE END-


End file.
